


Making A Movie On The Couch With A Flip Phone

by Priestlyislove



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Cat Ears, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Interrupted, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Romantic Fluff, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, amateur porn, forgive me Father for I have sinned, fucking (around) at historical sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 14:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priestlyislove/pseuds/Priestlyislove
Summary: Dakota has talked Cavendish into making a series of pornographic videos of them at various historical sites, because what else is the purpose of time travel?





	Making A Movie On The Couch With A Flip Phone

_ Click. _

“Yo whaddup porn lovers?” 

“If you’re going to start it like that then I’m not doing this with you, Vinnie.” 

Dakota pouted, holding the phone out to get a closer zoom on Cavendish. “You’re not gonna have sex with me?”

“Of course I’m still-get that thing out of my face,” Cavendish swatted at the phone, his cheeks already turning bright red. If things went as Dakota was hoping, those wouldn’t be the only cheeks of his burning up. “I meant I’m not going to let you record it.” 

“Aw, come on, isn’t this why you became a time traveler?” Dakota teased, “T’make some porn at famous sites before they’re famous?”

“I’m not going to dignify that with a response.” 

“Ok,” Dakota went back to referring to the future audience, “my beloved partner and I are gonna be providin’ some entertainment at the currently unfinished Palace of Versailles. This place is gigantic so hopefully we don’t get caught, or maybe the guard will be cool and want in on this. Aw, Balth’s tail fluffed up, I don’t think he likes my threesome plan. Oh, yeah, tails! Totally forgot to mention we got into an incident at work that was nobody’s fault-”

“Vinnie stole something he didn’t know how to use and ended up misfiring.” Cavendish corrected him dryly, pointed gray ears flicking.

“Yeah, that. So now he’s got the cutest little cat ears and tails and maybe whiskers? It’s hard to tell because of his usual whiskers. But it’s okay because he loves me and it’ll probably wear off!” Dakota turned the phone around to face him and gave a thumbs up to the screen, grinning toothily. He could see Cavendish rolling his eyes in his peripheral. 

“Can you set your recording device down already?” Cavendish undid his tie, slipping out of his waistcoat, leaving only his vest and dress shirt on. Scandalous. 

Dakota whistled. “Slow down, baby, why don’t you tease the viewers at home a little?” He was met with an annoyed scoff, but Cavendish took to unbuttoning at a slower rate. “Oh yeah, that’s good. You’re so good.” 

With praise now an incentive, Cavendish wiggled his shoulders a little and took his sweet time finally freeing his gorgeous chest. He ran a hand up his abs and winked at Dakota, who found himself on the verge of drooling. 

“You know what?” Dakota cleared his throat, “Why don’t you start yourself off? I just-it’s so hard to find a good place to put the phone-the right angle and lighting-maybe I should hold it for just-just a bit longer?” 

“Are you saying you’d like to watch me masturbate?” Cavendish drawled, his initial prudishness melting away by the second. His hands trailed down to his belt, jerking his hips a couple times.

“Yes?” Dakota’s voice was barely a squeak.

Cavendish moved to slip his pants off but stopped at the last moment, sitting down and peeling off his socks. Dakota was so busy watching his feet he forgot to move the camera so Cavendish was in frame for a solid minute. Cavendish noticed the sudden movement and chuckled, “You’re not a very good camera man.”

“Give me something worth filming, then,” Dakota said as if he was not so aroused a breeze could tip him into an orgasm. 

Cavendish finally removed his pants and underwear to reveal how hard he was. He stroked at himself. A dribble of precum spilled out. He whimpered, ears standing at full attention. He wrapped his hand around his cock and got to work. 

“You’re amazing,” Dakota breathed. “You’re so good. Mm, you’re perfect. That’s good, that’s real good.” As a joke, he added in, “You’re making daddy real proud.”

Cavendish moaned, and Dakota blinked. “Oh, you liked that. You’re into that.”

“Either shut up or get over here and help me,” Cavendish grumbled, but looked up at him with bedroom eyes, “ _ daddy _ .” 

Dakota’s face flushed with heat. He tried to distract himself by getting back to the business at hand, but that hardly helped calm him down. Cavendish was close, just once, twice, three times more and- “Stop.” 

Cavendish’s ears fell flat on his head and his face scrunched up with confusion, but he did what he was told and removed his hand from his throbbing dick. “What do you mean ‘stop?’” His asked, voice breathy and frustrated.

“I would totally let you finish yourself off but I need in on this, dude.” 

Cavendish rolled his eyes, smiling a little. His tone was affectionate, mock reprimanding him, "You really are such a useless slut. Can't keep it in your pants long enough for me to cum _once_."

"Aw, come on, it'll be more fun if I do the honors," Dakota set the phone down on the nearest piece of furniture, not caring about the audience. On second thought, he realized he might like to rewatch this, so he tried to set it up a little nicer. Cavendish really was such a pretty picture; his naked back pressed against the overly ornamental wall, all mussed up and teetering on the edge of orgasmic bliss. He looked exactly as Dakota would imagine a muse. Pure artistry. Dakota could write a thousand songs in his honor and it would never be enough. He was unearthly, he was divine, and he filled Dakota with the urge to create.

“Have I told you how much I love you?” Dakota sat down next to him, Dakota knelt before his canvas. Untouched, he was infinity-the moment Dakota made a mark he would be limiting him, and yet he could not deny his craving. There was no greater pleasure. 

“Yes, but I like to hear it,” Cavendish responded softly, and they shared a kiss. As they pulled apart, Cavendish stared at him in wonder, “You’re so beautiful, sometimes I have trouble believing it.”

Dakota laughed, “How can you-how can you say that, sittin’ there, lookin’ like that? Sittin’ there, tryin’ to drown me in those eyes, tryin’ to suffocate me with those kissable lips, you’re so beautiful it’s going to kill me.” Dakota wrapped his arms around his thin shoulders, wondering how such a lithe frame supported itself. He shook his head slightly in disbelief, “Are you an angel?” 

“Dearest,” Cavendish started, running a hand along Dakota’s cheek, “for the love of everything good and righteous in this world, can we please finish filming this? If I don’t get to cum soon I’ll kill you for real.” He pinched and tugged his cheek.

“Ow ow ow okay I got the message,” Dakota promised and Cavendish released his hold on him. “You know, daddy’s gonna have to punish you for that.”

“Do your worst,” Cavendish licked his lips and Dakota was incapacitated until Cavendish’s tail flicked him the face as Cavendish twisted around in his arms. He grabbed it and gave it a small yank, earning a yelp from Cavendish. His fingers trailed down to the base of his tail and that perky little ass of his. Cavendish placed his hands on the floor, knees on the other side of Dakota’s lap and back arched just enough. 

Dakota kissed the base of his tail and Cavendish whimpered. He smirked. Maybe it would be better if it never wore off. It would certainly keep things interesting in the bedroom, though they hardly needed any help with that. Dakota caressed his thighs and butt until he decided the time was right, and spanked him hard. 

Cavendish cried out and his tail straightened out, stiff and quivering. Dakota imagined that if he flipped Cavendish over he’d find his penis in a similar state. He smacked him nine more times before pausing, giving him a breather and leaning over to kiss his neck. “Good kitty,” he mumbled against his skin. “You’re doing amazing.” 

He went for another round, biting back a groan of his own as Cavendish’s ass reddened. It was such a stark contrast to his usual paleness. Affection through pain-it was a lovely juxtaposition. 

Just as he was about to start round three, Cavendish’s ears twitched and he sat up abruptly, cursing quietly to himself for forgetting the raw state of his butt and crouching awkwardly instead. He glanced at Dakota, who silently told him to fill him in on what was wrong, to which he explained “Somebody’s coming.”

“You?” Dakota asked wryly, going in for a kiss, but Cavendish cupped his hand over his mouth.

“No, I mean there’s somebody coming and we have to go,” Cavendish’s tone was urgent and he tried to be serious but he couldn’t stifle his laughter entirely. His eyes twinkled mischievously, and for someone who hated getting in trouble he didn’t seem too upset at the thought of getting caught trespassing in their current compromising situation. It would be funny, Dakota couldn’t deny that.

Dakota mumbled affirmatively against his hand and they both stumbled up, Cavendish gathering his clothes and Dakota fumbling with the phone. He spoke to the hypothetical audience, trying to come up with a good closing statement. 

“Okay, uh, stay freaky everyone, next time we’ll be at the signing of the declaration of independence-”

“Don’t promise them that!”

_ Click. _


End file.
